The invention relates to applying encapsulating material to substrates, e.g., printed circuit boards.
Encapsulating material is generally deposited over electronic components mounted on a printed circuit board using a syringe-type dispenser moved over the board. Often dams of higher viscosity material are first deposited around areas where components will be mounted in an initial procedure, and then the areas within the dams will be filled in after the components have been mounted and electrically connected. Okuno, et al., "Unique Epoxy Resin and Printing Encapsulation System (PES) for Advanced Multichip Modules, PLCC, BGA, PGA, TAB, COB, and Flip-Chip," International J. of Microcircuits and Electronic Packaging, Vol. 17, No. 2, Second Quarter 1994, pages 143-151, which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes printing encapsulating material over components mounted on a circuit board using a stencil printing machine in a one-step process.